sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16, 17 i 18 listopada 2017 Toto Lotek
'''Toto Lotek - '''opowiadanie wyjaśniające sytuację Hieronima Rudkowskiego napisane z punktu widzenia Gienia Zagórskiego. Wystąpili: * Hieronim Rudkowski * Kuciowa * Gieniu Zagórski * Aleksander Stwardniewicz * Jarek Jaki * Boska Ciecz * Lońka Rudkowska * Sasza Władimirow Wspomnieni: * Thomas John * People Of Doom CIEKAWOSTKI NIEPODANE W OPOWIADANIU: * 18 listopada były urodziny Thomasa Johna. Wierni fani jednak o nim nie zapomnieli, bo mu życzyli na Facebooku. * Rudkowski mimo posiadania niskiego IQ opracował całkiem niezły plan. Toto Lotek 16, 17 i 18 listopada 2017 /T Hieronim Rudkowski poszedł do warzywniaka prowadzonego przez panią Kuciową skreślić kilka liczb na losowanie Lotto. Myślał, że szczęście mu dziś sprzyja. Postawił sto złotych. Wychodzącego Rudkowskiego zauważyli Gieniu i Aleksander, którzy chcieli kupić Boską Ciecz. - Suń się, grubasie. - powiedział Aleksander. - Nie słyszysz, suń się pan. - dodał Gieniu do Rudkowskiego. - Jeszcze mnie kurde będzieta chcieli z powrotem. - odrzekł Rudkowski. - Wrócę w łaski towarzystwa, a ten cały... - mówił, ale Gieniu i Aleksander byli już w sklepie i nie dosłyszeli co ich nielubiany sąsiad mówi o People of Doom, Thomasie Johnie i reszcie. Warto też wspomnieć, że Gieniu, Aleksander i Jarek też dali na Lotto, ale po pięć złotych. Wieczorem odbyło się losowanie. Padły liczby: 4, 8, 17, 33, 45 i 48 - Kurwa! - wszyscy krzyknęli jednocześnie w klatce przy Muchomorowej 35, ale co dziwne nie było słychać Rudkowskich. Dziwne... Następnego dnia Gieniu poszedł grabić liście. Praca taka męczyła już go na stare lata, ale grabił i gdy nie patrzył, popijał sobie z piersiówki Boską Ciecz. - Muszę zwolnić, bo mnie wywalą przed emeryturą. - pomyślał Gieniu i grabił dalej. Nagle zabrzmiał klakson samochodowy i nadjechało nowe Audi pod kamienicę przy Muchomorowej 35. Miało przyciemniane szyby, czarny kolor i białe jak zima dekle. Ktoś wysiadł z niego i to był... Rudkowski z Lońką. Spojrzał tylko na Gienia i poszedł z żoną. Tym razem nie był ubrany jak pierwszy lepszy lump, tylko elegancko. Garnitur i tak dalej. Po południu zwołano zebranie w domu Aleksandra. - Kurwa! Ten jełop! To losowanie! Fart jebany! - wyklinał pan Stwardniewicz. - Teraz przydałoby się dowiedzieć ile wygrał Rudkowski. - zaproponował Gieniu. - Jak to ile!? Pula była około 60 milionów. To pewnie się teraz stąd wyniesie albo gorzej, kupi nas i każe nam wypierdalać. Po moim trupie! Nienawidzę tego syfu, ale Rudkowskiego jeszcze bardziej. - klął dalej Olek. - Może przydałoby się jednak spytać i... pogratulować? - zapytał Jarek. - I Ty Jaki przeciwko mnie. - Aleksander z tymi słowami przestał wierzyć w sąsiada, a ten opuścił zebranie z Gieniem. - Luje jebane! - klął dalej Stwardniewicz i postanowił wypić Boską Ciecz, by się nawalić. Kolejnego dnia Gieniu czekał na Rudkowskiego i gdy go złapał, usłyszał: - A co pana to kurde interesuje? Wygrałem to wygrałem kurde. - - Panie Hieronimie, niech pan nie będzie gburem. Oferuję... - nalegał Gieniu. - Co pan kurde oferujesz? - Boską Ciecz. - Mało. Co jeszcze kurde? - Kratę Boskiej Cieczy na Pańską wyłączność. - Mało. Co jeszcze kurde? - Powrót w te no... - Łaski klatki. No to się rozumiemy. Rudkowski odszedł dumny z siebie, nadal miał na sobie garniak. Natomiast nie zauważył, że wypadł mu los na chybił trafił. Gieniu poczekał aż sąsiad się oddali, ale gdy podniósł los, zaczaił się na Aleksander krzycząc: - KRZAKOBRODY! - Gieniu złapał się za serce i rzekł: - DO JASNEJ CHOLERY! - To ja się pytam czy jesteś dumny z siebie i czy masz rozum i godność sąsiada? - Ale o co chodzi? - Sprzedałeś się grubasowi. Gieniu popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Aleksandra, a ten: - O, co to? Pokaż! - Oddawaj to! - krzyczał Gieniu. Stwardniewicz przyjrzał się losowi i: - Zaraz kurwa. Przecież w czwartek były liczby 4, 8, 17, 33, 45 i 48. Na losie są inne. Wszystkie. Skąd to masz, Krzaczastobrody? - zapytał. - Rudkowskiemu wypadło. - Co mu powiedziałeś? - Że wraca w te no... - Łaski klatki? Po moim trupie... dostanie ten swój los z bonusem w postaci wpierdolu. - Ale skąd on kurwa miał smoking i tę Audicę? Nagle przybiegł Jarek i powiedział, że Audi wypożyczona, bo były drzwi otwarte w salonie. Jarek zresztą sam wypożyczał samochód. - To skurwiel zajebany w dupę! - nadawał Aleksander. - Damy mu nauczkę. - zaproponował Gieniu. - Teraz to nauczkę, a wcześniej spoufalanie się... - narzekał Olek. - Damy mu nauczkę i to nie byle jaką. Potrzebny był projektor i chyba tyle, byle miał mocne światło oraz wieczorowa pora, najlepiej dziewiętnasta, bo Hieronim wracać miał z geodezji, gdzie robił. Gieniu kupił jakiś tani za sto złotych u niejakiego Saszy Władimirowa na rynku na osiedlu Grzybów. Rudkowski wracał dumny nucąc pod nosem, że dostanie kratę wódki, aż nagle... na kamienicy pojawił się los Rudkowskiego, a przez megafon krzyczał Olek: - Ten skurwiel jak widzicie, kochani sąsiedzi wcale nie wygrał! Robił Was wszystkich w chuja! Odgłosy buczenia słychać było, aż nagle krzyknął Gieniu: - To Rudkowski! Brać gnoja! - wydał rozkaz. Cała klatka wezwała Rudkowskiego na konfrontację. Wynik był taki. Musiał przeprosić za oszukanie wszystkich oraz ostatecznie pogrzebał swoje szanse na powrót do łask klatki przy Muchomorowej 35. Sąsiednie klatki też się dowiedziały o przekręcie Hieronima i w całej kamienicy Rudkowski miał tylko żonę jako towarzystwo. - Ale ja nie mam gdzie się wyprowadzić kurde. Za co kurde? Bida kurde. - mówił na konfrontacji Rudkowski z podkulonym ogonkiem. - A gówno nas to obchodzi... - zaczął Jarek, ale... - Niech zostanie w naszej klatce. - oznajmił Gieniu. - Serio? Panie Zagórski jak ja panu kurde dziękuję. - uronił łzy wzruszenia nielubiany sąsiad. - Zostaniesz pan, ale tylko pod paroma warunkami... - dorzucił Gieniu. Warunki były takie: 1. Zakaz używania głosu na klatce do końca 2017 roku. 2. Zakaz gnojenia dożywotni. 3. Zakaz robienia remontów przez najbliższe dziesięć lat. Rudkowski niechętnie, ale się dostosował. To znaczy do punktów 1. i 3. zdecydowanie, bo potem znowu zaczął gnoić. Ostatecznie jednak nie wyciągnięto konsekwencji, bo nikt nie ujął Rudkowskiego na gorącym uczynku... Kategoria:Gieniu Zagórski Kategoria:Osiedle Grzybów Kategoria:Muchomorowa 35 Kategoria:Dzieła